


The 'internet box' incident

by Suriee



Series: Chack oneshots [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Chase is fighting against technology, Jack is feeling older than he really is.





	The 'internet box' incident

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Xiaolin Showdown**   
> 
> 
> This is a request I got in my blog, was fun to write.
> 
>  **Note 2:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here _(just be nice with me please)._

## The 'internet box' incident

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment; He could do this, yes... Jack Spicer, evil genius, was capable of _this_ and more.  


"... And then this, _thing,_ just stopped working."  


"Router turned off itself?"  


"The internet box Jack!"  


The redhead pulled away his phone to take a look outside; Thanks to his technology, his jet would be landing in China in just a couple of hours, and then he would be back at the citadel, with his lover, but Chase could wait until then?  


No.  


_Of course not._

Jack was sure that Chase himself or one of his big cat warriors were responsible for the malfunction; probably were playing or training close to it and turned it off by mistake. Or maybe they broke it _by accident_ but Chase kept insisting it looked **"perfectly"** and that **"just don't turn on"**.  


"Okay babe... The 'internet box' is in one piece?"  


"Yes."  


"A'right. Did you tried with the power button?"  


"Was the first thing I did! Do you think am an idiot, Spicer?"  


"Of course not babe, but usually I need to see whatever isn't working to know what is _wrong_ with it. And by phone I really can't make anything..."  


"Then tell me what I need to do to repair it myself."  


"... Are you sure you can't wait until I get there?"  


"I'm in the middle of a _very_ interesting video in youtube, Jack, I need to finish it."  


"Kay'... A'right, kay', yeah... Check if all the the cables that go to the rout— to the _internet box,_ are connected correctly."  


There was a sound on the other side, Chate muttering something and a few growls from the feline warriors until Chase took the phone back.  


"All cables are on their place and properly connected."  


"Cool. Now, turn it on."  


"... It doesn't turns on."  


"Is there any light on?"  


"No. This filthy thing doesn't work anymore."  


"Maybe it broke when it fell..."  


"How longer will take for you to come back?"  


"I dunno... An hour and a half tops, maybe." There was a growl on the other side and then a sigh.  


"Fine! But try to get here as soon as possible!"   


Jack hung up and closes his eyes; he loved Chase, fo real, but sometimes the dragon could be so... _So Chase Young..._  


As soon as his jet landed Jack threw himself to his lover's arms who took him to where the _‘internet box_ ‘ was.  


"Fix it."  


Jack gave it a look and then closed his eyes, suddenly feeling too _old_ and _tired_... He was just twenty five for fucks sake!Why did he had to deal with this kind of shit?  


The redhead took the power cord and connected it to the outlet which, of course, caused the router's lights turn on.  


"You truly are a genius Jack."  


Jack smiled tiredly and kissed his cheek without adding anything else, he was more than ready for a long, warm bath and an even longer nap... It was the least he deserved after a morning like this one.   


**Author's Note:**

> If you like my works go check my tumblr blog, I have more there.
>
>>   
>  ▹[Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)   
> 


End file.
